Microwave ovens are popular with almost every household having one, as they provide a relatively inexpensive and a quick way of heating and cooking food. However there is a problem when heating and cooking solid type foods in a microwave, especially those having relatively high moisture content such as pastries and pizzas, as they tend lose their quality and inevitably become soggy.
A microwave oven heats and cooks the food by heating the water in the food product. In traditional microwave heating and cooking methods at home, a user places a food item to be heated or cooked directly onto the microwave turntable plate or other substantially flat dish providing for poor air circulation beneath the food item. This results in a concentration of humidity underneath the food item when being heated or cooked resulting in moisture build up which is absorbed by the food causing it to become overly soggy and unpalatable.
WO94/16606 discloses an apparatus having a base with a number of slots therethrough, a plurality of upwardly extending cylindrical-like food support members and air flow directional means extending below the base for directing air flow from beneath the base to the space between the support members, base and the food. Though this apparatus works well in preventing moisture build up beneath food when being heated in the microwave, it is made from relatively thick materials and has a limited application as a kitchen appliance. It addition, it requires directional means and slots in the base to control the flow of air to circulate around the food.
In contrast, the present applicant has surprisingly developed a simple, convenient, light weight and cost effective food supportive device which may prevent soggy food when heating or cooking with microwaves. In addition, the device enables applications other than a kitchen appliance.